1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a sports cap consisting of a crown integrated with both a sweat band and a visor into a single body and preferably worn on the head of a user while exercising, golfing, climbing or fishing and, more particularly, to a sports cap having a stretchable pocket on the entire top surface of the visor and allowing a user to easily and conveniently store a variety of small-sized personal necessities, such as golf tees, ball markers, a cigarette pack, a lighter, a match box, scratch papers, name cards, receipts, or score sheets, in the pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While golfing, most golfers typically keep their personal necessities, such as golf tees, ball markers, cigarette packs, lighters, match boxes, scratch papers, name cards, receipts, or score sheets, in the pockets of their golfing trousers.
On the other hand, several types of sports caps, having small pockets at desired external or internal positions of the crowns, have been proposed and used. Such small pockets of sports caps may be provided with flaps or fasteners.
However, the pockets of conventional sports trousers undesirably disturb an action of a user, for example, a tee-shot driving action while golfing, thus being sometimes inconvenient for the user.
The sports caps having small pockets on desired external positions of the crowns have the following problems. That is, when a user wants to keep a golf tee in the external pocket of his cap while golfing, it is necessary for the user to take off the cap so as to keep the tee in the pocket without failure. In addition, since a user must bring several tees while golfing, the user has to feel for tees in the external pocket individually when it is desired to use a specific tee kept in the pocket. This forces the user to frequently take off his cap while golfing, The conventional external pockets of the sports caps have fixed sizes and fixed shapes, and so it is impossible to store an item having a size or shape disagreeing with the pocket. The conventional external pockets of a sports cap also have to be sewn to the crown one by one, and so the pocket complicate the production process of the sports caps and increase the manufacturing cost of the caps.
Additionally, the sports caps having small pockets on desired internal positions of the crowns are problematic in that they force users to frequently take off the caps and open the flaps or fasteners of the internal pockets when it is desired to put items in the internal pockets. Another problem, experienced in the conventional internal pockets of sports caps, resides in that the items kept in the pockets undesirably put pressure on the head of users wearing the caps, thus making the users' heads to feel uncomfortable. In addition, the items in the internal pockets of sports caps move around in the pockets during active movements of the users, thus putting further pressure on the users' heads and disturbing the users while playing or moving outdoors.